Inhale
by Verdite
Summary: In which Jasper and Pearl hook up at a party. One is a little high, one is a little drunk, and neither are very good role models. [Human AU. Rated M for marijuana/alcohol use and explicit adult content.]
Pearl should've known she'd be the only one still single by the end of the night.

Sapphire is overly laugh-happy when she is drunk, so she has already left the party with Ruby. A while ago, Pearl saw Ruby bridal-carry her girlfriend out the front door and into the snow, roaring like a dinosaur while Sapphire laughed so hard she started crying. Thankfully their apartment is just a short walk down the street, so Pearl doesn't need to worry about their safety.

Amethyst, though? Pearl always worries about her, the least mature of their group, even when she shouldn't bother. The last Pearl saw of her, Amethyst was convincing some blonde, bespectacled girl to try a foul-colored alcoholic beverage she had concocted. It should also be mentioned that the blonde was perched in Amethyst's lap, one arm looped over Amethyst's shoulders, and they looked very, very pleased with themselves.

They are clearly gonna hook up. The little one looked nervous—young, too, likely a freshman in college—but she seemed more than happy to be the center of Amethyst's attention. And who could blame her? Amethyst is fun when she wants to be.

That makes all three of Pearl's housemates romantically preoccupied tonight. Pearl is the only one who is not, and, not so surprisingly, she's the only one who has been too antisocial to strike up a conversation with a stranger.

There aren't many things that interest Pearl these days. People are just one of those things she feels more comfortable... __avoiding__ , when at all possible.

Really, for how appealing a committed relationship can be, she doesn't need a girlfriend. She would just like something, __anything__ , to fill the void that's been gnawing inside of her for so long. There's burning tension in her belly that hasn't been released in ages. Maybe Pearl would like to have a little blonde thing on her lap. Or maybe she would like to be the little reddish-blonde thing on someone else's lap, you know?

Pearl manages to swipe a nearly-empty bottle of something brown from the kitchen before heading to the backyard, avoiding bumping into others along the way. A classmate sees her and smiles warmly, and Pearl forces herself to return the expression as best she can as she passes.

Whoever is hosting this party (some friend of a friend Pearl doesn't quite know) is a good host, providing everything their guests need and more things they don't. Most partygoers are from a sorority comprised of primarily LGBT individuals and their allies. Pearl and her friends are not a part of any sorority, but they are all pretty gay, so...

It wasn't a shock when they were invited to this Valentine's Day event. Still, Pearl doesn't know most of these people by name. She isn't close friends with anyone else.

Outside, in the dark backyard, there is a railed porch covered by an awning that Pearl claims for herself. Everyone else is staying indoors, since no one in their right mind would prefer to hang outside in such frigid, icy weather. This leaves Pearl and her self-imposed solitude alone in peace. She has a peacoat and a scarf, and something strong to drown her sorrows with, so she is alright.

Time passes. The bottle is finished off and set on the ground by her ankle. Someone begins playing shitty hip-hop music, and while it isn't too loud, the bass rattles Pearl's bones and gives her a headache.

She considers leaving since there's nothing here to entertain her. She isn't in the mood to go back inside, isn't in the mood to see Amethyst with her new plaything again. Frustration and jealousy curl within her and she stamps those feelings down. Pearl is happy for Amethyst, really. She's less pleased that everything tends to remind her of how lonely she is.

The music gets louder as the door behind her opens. It closes again, and Pearl can hear someone's heavy boots meeting wood.

She sighs, not bothering to turn.

"You're crazy, girl," that person says, referring to how Pearl is loitering outside in this terrible weather. Pearl prickles slightly at the voice that's clearly female, but gravelly and lower in pitch than she expected it to be.

As they sidle up directly beside her, she glances over.

Pearl recognizes her, if mostly just for her appearance. Pearl is taller than most girls, but Jasper is much taller than that and as burly as any MMA fighter. The bronze of her skin is striped with blotches of white, a lack of pigment caused by vitiligo, marring her face and arms. It's hard not to notice her around campus because of it, but it is not a negative thing, only different. An interesting part of an otherwise intimidating-looking person.

Jasper's hair is thick and long, a colorless white in some patches and bleached blonde the rest of the way. There are several visible piercings on her ears, one on her lip, and likely more hidden away elsewhere. Perhaps most profoundly of all, Jasper is a proud flannel-and-jeans-wearing lesbian. It's quite odd to see Jasper without the leather biker jacket she has on most of the time.

Her appearance says she's half unique and half a walking cliché. Pearl would be lying if she said she hadn't caught herself staring at this woman before, though, intrigued by all the bold qualities she displays so readily.

Pearl catches herself staring now.

"I'm okay," she finally says, tugging her scarf up to her chin as she looks away. Maybe if Pearl tells herself that enough, she would begin to believe it. She's not dying, not starving, not destitute. She's okay.

"That makes one of us." Jasper seems tense. Through the thick flannel, Pearl can see Jasper's biceps flex as she latches onto the railing with both hands. "Damn, that girl is wigging me out."

"Who?"

"My ex, Lapis." Jasper's voice is derisive as she gestures toward the house. "I didn't realize __she'd__ be here, too. She's not part of Gamma Epsilon Mu."

Oh... Ex-girlfriend troubles. With that, Pearl can relate.

"Neither am I," Pearl says, a bit quieter. She's not in the same sorority as Jasper. "But I'm here."

Jasper turns toward Pearl. Her gaze isn't shy as she slides it upward across Pearl's figure, finally stopping at her face. "You are." Jasper chews at a corner of one full lip, then reaches into her pants pocket to retrieve a pack of cigarettes and a Zippo. "Do you mind?"

Pearl doesn't enjoy being around smokers. But she shrugs, allowing it, since they're outside and Jasper's company may be a tad better than having no company at all. Maybe.

Jasper lights up and takes a drag. Pearl hangs her head wearily, then she snaps her head up again after smelling something that is definitely __not__ tobacco.

"Wait! No. Is that... __drugs__? Are you doing drugs in public?"

Jasper smirks. A hand shifts toward her, offering to share a well-rolled joint. "Want some?"

Pearl hesitates. She feels the alcohol in her system now; it warms her, even as the cold bites at her fingers and reddens her nose. She doesn't need anything else.

"I generally don't partake," Pearl answers. She's a good girl, after all. She vowed in fifth grade that she would never take drugs from a stranger. (Thanks, DARE.)

Jasper hums, her voice low, and Pearl shivers.

"I'm not talking about __generally__ ," the taller woman says, "I'm talking about now." Pearl purses her lips in annoyance, and Jasper laughs. "Aw, man. You're a fuckin' stiff, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jasper side-eyes her as she takes another long hit. Slowly, she exhales, letting the smoke mix with the condensation of her warm breath in a cloud of white. "Relax, cutie. It's a holiday."

"Yes, Valentine's Day. A marketing scheme promoted to inflate the sales of flowers, Hallmark cards and chocolate."

Jasper quirks an eyebrow at her, then looks her body over again as if assessing it for damage. "Huh. You're single, then?"

It should have been obvious. Everyone else here is squared off in pairs, getting inebriated, copping a feel, going home to fuck until they pass out in their drunken stupors. Everyone except Pearl, it seems. "I wouldn't be out here all alone if I wasn't."

A moment of silence passes.

"You're not alone," Jasper says, the words surprisingly gentle considering who is voicing them. "I'm here, too."

She's right. Jasper is single and hanging around outside because she's hiding from that dreaded ex-girlfriend, probably. Pearl is single and hanging around outside because she's hiding from anything and everything. Mostly her own feelings.

Her eyes drift back over to Jasper. The joint's cherry burns a dim red, then flares again as she takes a third drag. Whatever strain of marijuana Jasper has is obviously of high quality, if its smell is anything to go by. Amethyst always gets shitty weed.

It's not that Pearl doesn't like being high. She doesn't smoke because she usually coughs and ends up burning her throat. Or she gets too impaired—she's a real lightweight, and even a couple hits can sometimes be too much.

Then again, she's a bit of a sad drunk, but she's never sad when baked.

Jasper offers it to her again. Cautiously, as if it may bite, Pearl takes the joint between her thumb and index finger, examining it. She brings it to her lips, gets ready to abandon all sense of propriety, then falters.

It's been too long. It would be so embarrassing to start coughing up a lung out here, in front of such an attractive woman to boot.

"Can you show me how to... __not__ cough?"

Jasper smiles at her words. "Precious thing," she teases. She takes the joint back and takes a quick hit from it again. One of her hands reaches over to cup the bottom of Pearl's face. Without releasing any smoke from her lungs, Jasper leans down very closely and tells her, " _ _Inhale__."

Their mouths touch, startling Pearl, but she doesn't resist at all. Her lips are coaxed apart without protest, and Pearl feels warmth as Jasper begins to exhale smoke directly into her mouth.

She tastes of spearmint and weed, but not alcohol. Pearl tastes of alcohol instead.

The smoke is hot and thick as she inhales, but it doesn't burn. What does begin to burn are her cheeks as Jasper lingers for seconds too long. They close their mouths, separating slightly, and kiss once more for good measure before parting entirely.

After Jasper pulls back, Pearl holds her breath momentarily and then releases it, letting the smoke leave her mouth slower than the woman before her had.

Her shoulders are tensed up, Pearl realizes, and she forces herself to relax. She's strangely aroused by Jasper's confidence. Somehow Jasper knew she wouldn't protest a kiss like that, even one disguised as a way to share illicit drugs.

But who shares drugs with and kisses a random girl outside at a party?

Is this the type of person Pearl wants to swap spit with now?

"My name is Pearl," she offers amiably before licking her lips, inspecting the scene of the crime for remnants of Jasper's presence there. Oh, yes, she would like to kiss her again, maybe next time without an excuse to do so.

"I'm Jasper," the other woman replies. "Nice to, uh, meet you."

That mouth was surprisingly soft compared to the strong hand that held Pearl's chin. Jasper was gentle with her yet assertive. Pearl can imagine she's like that during sex, tender, skillful, making sure her lover can take everything she has to offer with pleasure. Jasper would be daring in bed, wouldn't she? A little bit wild...

Jasper's boots scuff against the porch as she shifts her weight, looking away from Pearl and into the backyard. She looks sheepish, almost, like she had only kissed Pearl on impulse.

Pearl feels impulsive now. __Really__ impulsive.

Screw propriety.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Pearl offers suddenly. "My apartment is just down the street."

Jasper jerks her head back around to look at her. "What? Why?"

"You'll fuck me, right?"

Jasper's eyes widen, stunned that Pearl is so straightforward about it. But Pearl doesn't want to beat around the bush and act like some coy little schoolgirl with a crush. She's been needing someone to fuck her hard, to distract her from everything that has been bothering her. And Jasper looks and acts like the epitome of a good distraction.

"You're more drunk than I thought you were," Jasper mutters. She smothers the cherry against a bit of ice on the porch's railing, letting it die with a sizzle of protest. The joint is little more than a roach now, hardly anything left to it, but Jasper returns it to her cigarette pack anyway.

"I'm not drunk, I'm horny," Pearl corrects. Well, she is only moderately drunk... But she felt the desire to have sex with someone at this party even before she started drinking. She knows that she would thoroughly fuck Jasper sober if given the chance, so why is now any different?

Jasper appears to consider her proposition carefully.

"You seriously want me to... __fuck__ you? Just like that?"

"Well, yes. If you're willing."

"Right now?"

"... Yes?"

"Do you have any friends here?"

Pearl blinks, unsure of where Jasper's train of thought is headed. An orgy might be more than she's willing to do tonight. "At this party? Um... My roommate, Amethyst, is in the living room... Hispanic, chubby, her hair is dyed purple?"

Jasper nods. "I know her. She was with Peridot earlier." Peridot must be the name of that blonde girl. Pearl makes a face, but Jasper doesn't seem to notice. "Let's go find them, alright?"

"Why?"

On one hand, big fingers entwine with Pearl's thinner ones, which would be nice if only Jasper didn't then begin dragging her back inside the house. Jasper's skin is warmer than hers even in the cold, rougher, like she works with her hands a lot.

"Just wait. You'll see."

The house feels hotter than she remembers. There are less people in here now and more of a mess, and those that remain have shifted around the house. They don't find Amethyst or Peridot in the living room.

They do find the two in the upstairs hallway, however, since all bedrooms appear to be occupied. Amethyst has Peridot pinned to one wall, her mouth latched to the smaller girl's neck, her dominant hand shoved deep into the girl's skinny jeans. Peridot is gasping and squeezing Amethyst's ample breasts as Amethyst finger-fucks her against a wall. __In public.__

What is __wrong__ with these people?

"Hey," Jasper interrupts. "What's new, pussycat?"

Amethyst's mouth pops off of Peridot with a wet sound. Several hickeys are blooming across her victim's throat and shoulders. How obscene.

Peridot screeches and glares at them, her glasses askew. They must know each other well enough, because Jasper starts laughing at the furious expression the petite girl is making. "Dammit, Jasper! Fuck off. Can't you see we're busy?"

"Sorry, squirt. I have a question." Jasper looks at Amethyst, whose lips are puffy and dark from all that kissing. "Amethyst. Can you tell if Pearl is too drunk to consent right now?"

Pearl yanks her hand out of Jasper's grip, embarrassed. Why is she asking __Amethyst__ that? Pearl can make her own decisions, can't she?

Amethyst glances her over. She must find something amusing in Pearl's appearance because a sly grin spreads across her face. "Hey, Pearl! Loosening up, I see. What did you drink so far?"

Everyone looks directly at her. Her face feels hot. "A few shots worth of something," she answers reluctantly. She watches as Amethyst's hand slips out of the other girl's pants, making Peridot groan in protest. Amethyst blatantly rubs her wet fingers together in appreciation, and Pearl wheezes in shock, feeling scandalized by the very sight. "Amethyst, __please__! You really shouldn't be fooling around in the hallway. Someone could take pictures of you and post them on the internet. Or __worse__."

Amethyst rolls her eyes before addressing Jasper. "Oh, yeah, she's fine. That's Pearl for you. Trust me, all her inhibitions would be gone if she were really trashed."

Jasper sighs in relief. Her hand touches the small of Pearl's back.

Amethyst notices. "Why are you asking? Is she gonna get freaky? You gonna __bang__ someone tonight, Pearl?"

"Yeah, she will," Jasper answers for her. "Me."

Before Pearl can even begin to respond, Jasper crouches down and hoists her over her shoulder, ignoring her shriek of surprise. Jasper turns to walk back downstairs, toting a red-faced Pearl as if she were just a doll. Amethyst cackles and catcalls, shouting, _"_ _ _Yeah, P, get some V!"__ before she disappears from Pearl's line of sight.

Fuck. She's never gonna let Pearl live this down.

As Jasper pats her ass fondly, Pearl stops protesting once she realizes what exactly Jasper meant. They're going to have sex now. Jasper's going to __fuck__ her, probably hard, tonight. A few partygoers comment as they see Jasper carry her out the front door and one person wiggles their brow suggestively at them. Pearl becomes even more embarrassed, covering her face with her hands.

Jasper sets her on her feet in the front yard. Snow crunches under their shoes.

Pearl can sense the marijuana is affecting her now thanks to a sudden headrush. Her limbs tingle and her mouth feels thick. It's a mild sensation, though. Pleasant. Her shoulders feel funny as Jasper wraps one heavy arm around her.

Jasper leans in close. Her breath is warm and sweet against Pearl's cheek as she asks, "Which way to your apartment?"

Pearl shows her.

She leads her down her street, into her neighborhood, into her apartment complex.

She leads her upstairs, into her home, into her bedroom.

A bedside lamp is clicked on, illuminating them in warm, yellow light. Jasper has been such a pleasure to look at and Pearl wants to see more. She wants to see everything.

"We've got to be quiet," Pearl says, mindful of her now-sleeping roommates, but she doesn't obey her own words. For as soon as Jasper french-kisses her deeply, cradling her head with one hand and pressing a thumb into an erogenous zone on her back with the other, Pearl can't help but moan.

As they kiss, Pearl notices something interesting and pulls back. "You have a tongue ring."

"Mhm." Jasper takes one of Pearl's hands from her shoulder and slides it down slightly. Like it's a secret, Jasper whispers, _"_ _ _Among others."__

Pearl can't handle this woman. She's a bad influence, definitely, because she's somehow gotten straight-laced Pearl high, thinking about nipple and clit piercings and how lovely it would be to find them with her mouth.

Jasper helps unwrap Pearl's scarf, then unbuttons Pearl's coat and helps take off her shoes.

Jasper's own boots are kicked aside. They each remove articles of clothing, one by one, until they're both stripped down to their underwear. Pearl's teal, lacy panties are a sharp contrast to Jasper's burgundy boxers. They're such different people in many regards, and it's nice.

She throws a blanket aside and moves to lie back on her bed, watching as Jasper removes her own bra. Pearl smiles at the sight of two dark nipples pierced with silver barbells. Jasper is deliciously thick in all the right places, and her breasts look heavy and plush, appearing even bigger due to the broad muscles beneath them. Pearl has never been with someone so buff—her previous partner was heavyset and tall, yes, but not built like this. She was nothing like Jasper, who looks like she could break Pearl like a toothpick.

She wants Jasper to break her in.

It's amazing how wet Pearl has become in mere minutes. She rubs herself through her panties, feeling moisture steadily seep into the thin fabric. Jasper watches her with hazel eyes gleaming gold in the lamp light.

When Jasper kneels on the bed between her legs, Pearl spreads herself wide, welcoming Jasper between them. She's almost on auto-pilot as Jasper moves to help take her panties off: she lifts her hips just so, letting the fabric slide over her ass and down her legs. Jasper is careful as she unhooks Pearl's girly bra, easing each thin strap off of her shoulders, kissing pale skin as it is revealed.

That is when Jasper really begins to worship her.

She starts with Pearl's neck, letting her nose brush against her there. Her lips are wet before they press to the skin of Pearl's throat, then a collarbone, then lower. She takes one tightened nipple into her mouth and suckles it. Pearl whines, clutching at the bed sheets and wishing Jasper would go faster.

Jasper's fingers skirt around her other nipple, then slide down with her mouth to greet her ribcage and flat tummy. Pearl rises up slightly as Jasper rubs her hands along her waist, only to have herself be pushed back down into the mattress.

Jasper peppers kisses to a hip, a thigh, a knee. Only when Pearl is aching with frustration does Jasper finally sink her face closer to where Pearl really needs her.

Two fingers slide against her, rubbing across the entirety of her pussy a couple of times before parting her labia. Jasper smiles at the sight of how wet she is. She sucks and nips at the skin of her inner thigh, just inches from Pearl's most sensitive point, and leaves a little indentation of her teeth there.

"Come on," Pearl insists, moving one hand to Jasper's hair to bring her closer to where she's needed.

Eventually, Jasper listens. She kisses Pearl's mound first, then the hood of her clit, then below it. Her tongue flicks out to taste her arousal at its source.

She pauses, then licks again. The actions seem almost thoughtful.

A resulting chuckle makes Pearl furrow her brow. Suddenly self-conscious, she hisses, _"_ _ _What?"__

Her thighs begin to close, but Jasper stops them. "Sorry. I just... Wow. If this pussy were a food, it would win national awards, baby."

Pearl snorts and covers her face with one hand. __What?__

"What is that even supposed to __mean__ , Jasper?"

"Uh... You taste really good. Like, I would want to eat at this buffet all day."

Good Lord. For however smooth and charming she was earlier, Jasper is absolutely __terrible__ at dirty talk now. Of course a great woman must have great flaws, but this is just bad.

Pearl will die from embarrassment tonight, she decides. Just let her die. She wants the bed to swallow her up now—but then Jasper is touching her again, spreading her apart so tenderly and licking her clit so firmly, assuredly, and Pearl suddenly can't focus on anything else. Her hands move to her own modest breasts to touch her nipples, but that stimulation is nothing compared to Jasper's tongue servicing her in this way.

Watching the face between her thighs transform with a look of determination is much more interesting. Jasper wets two of her own fingers with saliva before pressing them to Pearl's entrance. The digits are eased inside, and she feels Pearl clench around her, warmly embracing her in welcome.

All of Pearl's body tingles hotly from inebriation, but her clitoris is the most noticeably affected. It's hyper-sensitive as Jasper purses her lips around it and flicks it with the tip of her tongue. As Jasper begins pumping her fingers in and out of her, the room is filled with wet noises and the sounds of Pearl's heavy breathing and mewls in response—but quietly, __quietly__ , for they mustn't wake her friends in the bedroom next to hers.

Jasper angles her fingers perfectly, pressing into just the right spot inside her, and Pearl has to close her eyes as she writhes, overcome with sensation. Pearl gasps particularly loudly once and then Jasper begins hammering her harder in the same spot, making lewd squelching sounds fill the air, trying to make her lose control of her volume.

"Right here?" Jasper asks for confirmation, and Pearl can't find the strength to reply with words. Her back arches and she bites her lip, nodding and moaning through a closed mouth.

Her body begins to tremble as she nears completion. The muscles of her thighs quiver and flex, and this only encourages Jasper to continue that rapid pace, to suck her clit with such vigor that Pearl begins to see white behind her eyelids. When Jasper knows she's doing something right, she doesn't stop, doesn't relent.

Everything feels so hot—between the alcohol and weed and sex, she feels almost delirious with ecstasy as she reaches her peak. Her pussy clamps down and she cries out as she comes. Jasper has to pin her belly down with one hand again just to keep her still. That mouth doesn't depart from Pearl as the orgasm hits her, engulfing her in sharp waves with each loving lick of Jasper's tongue.

As she comes down, Jasper slows, too, and stops once Pearl manages to relax into the bed.

Jasper must really enjoy the taste, because she doesn't hesitate to withdraw her fingers and suck them clean. Next, she cleans Pearl, licking her with the flat of her tongue, collecting her juicy reward. Pearl jerks when her clit is stimulated again, now too sensitive for any real pleasure.

Jasper drops down on top of her after a moment to catch her breath, resting her chest on Pearl's crotch and her head against her belly. The bigger woman chuckles, running her fingers along Pearl's slender thigh.

"You're silky," Jasper says in wonder. "Like a soap commercial... Silky-smooth."

"You're high," Pearl notices. She brushes Jasper's hair to the side, exposing more of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm great." Jasper presses a kiss to her bellybutton before rising back up onto her hands and knees. Once she crawls over top of Pearl, their eyes lock and they just look at each other for a moment, contemplative.

Pearl wraps both hands around Jasper's waist and brings her down for a kiss. She can taste herself when their tongues meet and caress lazily together.

When Pearl's legs press up on either side of Jasper's hips, she realizes Jasper is still in her boxers. She sneaks a hand between them and slips it beneath the elastic.

Jasper feels so hot down there, like a furnace, with her copious arousal slick and molten on Pearl's fingers. She's wetter than Pearl expected her to be. Jasper moves to kiss Pearl's throat again. When Pearl's middle finger rubs directly against her clit and its piercing, Jasper groans into her skin.

"What would you like me to do to you?" Pearl asks. It isn't meant to be a naughty question, just an inquiry, but Jasper groans again quite loudly, just to be silly. Pearl doesn't mind doing oral or whatever else Jasper desires.

"Just fuck me up," she begs, and it's a request too tempting to refuse.

* * *

These piercings are quite nice, Pearl decides. She likes the feel of them in her mouth, their taste, the way the metal clinks against her teeth. They seem to have heightened Jasper's sensitivity, for even the slightest pull or twist causes Jasper to huff and hiss and fidget in need.

Pearl lies alongside Jasper's naked, supine body, bending over her with her face pressed to Jasper's breasts. They're so soft and hefty and squishy beneath Pearl's hand and mouth. She kisses the valley between them, licks the underside of one.

"Stop teasing me," Jasper growls.

As her mouth returns to a nipple, teeth barely grazing the flesh, Pearl's fingers wander low to find that clit ring. She barely touches it with one fingertip and makes Jasper groan in frustration.

"I've got toys," Pearl offers, deciding to be merciful. "What are you in the mood for?"

As Jasper lies back against the pillows, light hair surrounds golden skin like clouds encircling the sun. "What do you have?"

Pearl leaves her side to show her. Personal 'alone time' items are kept in the lowest drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. She considers pulling everything out for Jasper to sift through, but realizes she has more toys than she needs, really, and doesn't want to be humiliated further.

"I have a, ah... bullet vibe."

"No."

"A vibrator." She pulls it out to show Jasper: it's thin and not very long, but it does its job well enough.

Jasper seems less than thrilled. "Eh. Got anything thicker?"

She does.

Hesitantly, she pulls out her biggest toy. "Amethyst bought this one as a joke for my birthday," Pearl explains, hoping Jasper won't judge her too harshly as she reveals it. It's another vibrator, but this one is in the shape of a big, veined phallus, a good eight inches long with significant girth. And it's purple, Amethyst's favorite color. "I never use it," Pearl says quickly. "It's too big for me."

Jasper grins, showing teeth. "That's because you're so tiny. I'm a big girl, so let's use that one. Come on, fill me to the brim."

Pearl tucks the other toys back inside their drawer, leaving out the purple cock and a small bottle of lubricant.

Jasper is gorgeous from every angle, her body such a lovely combination of hard muscle and soft curves. Her thighs are so strong and thick, Pearl feels overwhelmed once she's nestled in between them. That pussy looks delectable too, all reddened and plump with arousal, her clit peeking out and begging for attention. She's so visibly wet, they may not need lubricant at all.

Pearl checks with her fingers first, and Jasper's cunt accepts her readily. She slips one digit inside her warmth, then two, burrowing them as deep as they can go. While Jasper is mostly quiet, Pearl notes the way her head rolls back against the pillows and how a fist clenches in the sheets. Pearl's fingers reach their limit, retreat and thrust in again and again until evidence of Jasper's arousal begins trickling down the back of her hand.

She's so wet. So juicy. Pearl wants to put her face there, to be as diligent with her tongue as Jasper had been with her. __Later__ , she tells herself, and makes herself sit back to admire the sight from afar instead.

A bit of lube is spread on the toy and Jasper's pretty pussy before Pearl joins the two together. One thumb presses up against Jasper's piercing, while the other hand slides the fake cock's head against the edge of her opening—teasing, letting Jasper mentally prepare herself, then penetrating.

For how much bigger Jasper is than Pearl, it's still a tight fit. Jasper hisses as Pearl eases it in slowly. Her pussy visibly stretches around the object. It goes in, and in, and Pearl is surprised when Jasper manages to take all but the final half an inch.

By the time it's fully seated within her, Jasper is beginning to sweat. "Oh," she breathes, uncharacteristically small. In response, Pearl removes it and sinks it in again, and the motion is smoother as it's coated with slick. "You weren't joking. That is pretty big."

Pearl doesn't reply. Instead, she just fucks Jasper nice and slow, in and out with deep, steady motions. Jasper lies back and takes it all, covering her face with one forearm.

Eventually the switch on the toy's bottom is flicked on, causing it to suddenly start vibrating. Jasper grunts in surprise.

Its buzzing is muffled as Pearl slides it deep inside the other woman. Jasper tilts her hips a bit to better the angle and pants as Pearl begins shoving it harder. With her opposite hand, Pearl uses her thumb to massage Jasper's clit in small, steady circles.

While this method is clearly pleasurable, after several minutes Jasper decides to take over. "Just fuck me," Jasper commands, and replaces Pearl's fingers on her clit with her own. One big hand grabs her own breast roughly as she masturbates with the other.

Pearl's fingers are slippery as they hold the very end of the toy, pumping it more and more vigorously. She can feel resistance as Jasper's pussy clenches—she's close, Pearl can tell, but she needs something more. That's why she's touching herself.

Pearl accepts this and settles for watching Jasper approach orgasm. Her skin is flushed darker and sweat beads on her temples. Jasper is watching Pearl, ogling her face, her tits. Her teeth scrape against her lip ring as she stares.

It's a mix of alcohol and vanity that convinces Pearl to show off her body in front of Jasper. Pearl sits up and runs her free hand down the length of her torso. She tugs at a nipple, then trails that hand down, finding her own little bundle of nerves to play with as Jasper admires her appearance.

All the while, that fake cock is pounding away. Pearl makes sure to angle it just right until Jasper is no longer able to stay quiet. She moans loudly when she realizes Pearl is burying fingers into her own cunt, too, fucking Jasper and fucking herself simultaneously.

Jasper's tension builds and builds for so long that when she finally manages to reach orgasm, it's an event in of itself. Her body tightens so much that Pearl can hardly move the vibrator anymore—she rams it as much as she can, and Jasper all but yells and shakes as she comes. Fluid sprays out suddenly onto Pearl's hand and wrist, coating the bed sheets, speckling their thighs. It surprises Pearl, but she doesn't stop plunging the fake cock in until every bit of what Jasper has to offer has been given.

A curse falls from Jasper's lips. She tries to sit up, weakly, and look at the mess she's made. "Sorry," she manages to say. Her hair is beginning to stick to her forehead with sweat and her cheeks are so red. "I should've warned you. Sometimes, I—"

"No, no," Pearl soothes. Gently, she withdraws the toy from Jasper's body and turns it off, notices how it's covered in her essence, too. It might take her longer to come, but Jasper's a squirter, and it's the most arousing thing that Pearl has seen in a long, long time. "That was beautiful."

The alcohol is still surging strongly in her system. That must explain why Pearl feels the need to take the toy covered in Jasper's fluids and bring it to her lips. It tastes of rubber and sex, but Pearl doesn't mind. She makes a point to put it in her mouth, to suck any evidence of Jasper from it. Jasper's eyebrows raise and her jaw falls in shock, and that sight encourages Pearl to stick the toy further into her mouth until it bumps the back of her throat.

"Fuck," Jasper curses again. She reaches across the bed and grabs Pearl, bringing her close again. Pearl drops the toy and doesn't resist as Jasper pulls her forward until she's straddling her waist.

"Sit on my face," Jasper suggests with renewed excitement. "If this is a buffet, you better fuckin' believe I'm coming back for seconds."

* * *

When everything is said and done, they're both exhausted, and so, so satisfied.

Jasper changes the bed sheets while Pearl cleans herself up in the bathroom. Her cheeks are blotchy pink and her hair is a mess, but she feels good. Her hands grip either side of the sink as she stares at herself in the mirror. Maybe it's just the alcohol affecting her, still, but Pearl thinks she looks kind of pretty like this, all post-coital and wearing red flannel that's much too big for her frame.

The shirt smells faintly of Jasper and laundry detergent and, yes, even marijuana. She likes the scent. She likes Jasper's scent on her fingers, too, but she washes her hands, washing away the evidence of their fun together.

What isn't erased are the moments shared between them. When Pearl returns to her room, she finds Jasper sitting, waiting for her there on the bed.

Snow has begun to fall outside the window.

The night may be cold, but their bodies are not as they lie in bed together in the dark. They share words, and a blanket, and their warmth.

With Jasper's arm curled around her waist, Pearl doesn't feel so lonely anymore, at least for tonight.


End file.
